Buscando el paraiso
by Empyrea
Summary: The story begins with a young man that has been isolated in a laboratory for 16 years and will be given a chance to finally experience the outside world. All of the characters are OC. Rated T for language and for violence in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: A Glimpse to a New World

A/N: Our very first Wild Arms fic! Yay!

***: Please go easy on us okay?

Empyrea: These are things we'd like clear now:

Words in italics: Narration

"…": Character's thoughts

*…*: Character's actions

[…]: The protagonist is mute for awhile, so, he talks, but, only his lips move

{…}: Author's note (don't worry, these will appear only once in a blue moon)

***: Well then, let's begin!

Disclaimer: I don't own Wild Arms.

**Chapter 1: A Glimpse to a New World**

_They all call me number 30016029, but, they simply call me Prototype AI. I've always wondered what it means, though. The people around here are called "scientists". The scientist who is also my personal attendant is named Matilda. At times, she is never around. I always wanted to know where she runs her errands for the lab… That's right this place is called a "lab". The people here study what was called Relic machines or known as "ARMs". I was to turn people's genetic code to that which suits ARMs, and in return, they would provide me with food and a room. I have been staying here for not more than 16 years now, or so they told me. In my 16 years in the lab I began to meet tons of children, day after day one would come, but, when one enters, one leaves, so, I got curious and asked Matilda "Matilda, where are the other children? Did they go somewhere?" and, she replied to me "Yes… They all went to paradise.". I dreamt of going there myself. I want to be somewhere else just not here. Now, I don't see anyone anymore. No one was left but me. They all went to paradise. I'm sad, but, at least, Matilda is still here with me. I guess I'm just scared to be alone, because they all might leave me because my body is weak. They told me that I had a disease, but, also, that I would be fine for more than 40 years. Is that long? How long is 40 years? I'm not sure myself… Everyday doesn't make any difference to me… It's always surrounded by white like now…_

Prototype AI: *lying on a stretcher and turns to a scientist on his left* Misha.

Misha: Yes?

Prototype AI: Is Matilda not back yet?

Misha: Not yet, but, she will return soon. Just be patient, AI.

Prototype AI: *looks forward* Okay… I'm sorry for being impatient.

Misha: It's all right. Allow me to take you back to your room.

Prototype AI: *nods* Okay.

Misha: *pushes the stretcher towards a quite distant room* Here we are. Rest here, like always.

Prototype AI: *sits down at a mechanically-made chair* …

Misha: Call me if you need anything. *leaves and closes the door*

Prototype AI: … "I wonder where Matilda is…" *closes his eyes* I feel tired…

_Meanwhile, at the entrance of the lab…_

Guard (M): *gasps and stands tall* Everyone, Madam Matilda has arrived.

Scientist (F): Madam! Welcome back!

Matilda: *looks around* Where is Misha?

Misha: *steps forward* I am here, Madam Matilda. *bows to Matilda*

Matilda: How is he?

Misha: Do you mean Prototype AI?

Matilda: Yes.

Misha: Let us not talk here, then.

Matilda: I see.

_Matilda and Misha head for a private room…_

Matilda: *walks inside the room and removes her coat* Tell me the truth, Misha. *wears her uniform*

Misha: *closes the door* You see, Madam… We don't think that he'll last for more than a year at this rate.

Matilda: *turns to Misha* That fast?!

Misha: *nods*

Matilda: How much longer will he last?

Misha: At this rate, he can no longer take the chemicals injected in him, and-

Matilda: That's not what I asked! How much more time?!

Misha: 8 months at most, if he's lucky, but if not, then, 5 months is the best he can reach.

Matilda: … *turns around* I'll go see him.

Misha: Madam…

Matilda: I do not feel sad. He will just be replaced like all the other children.

Misha: You are right…

Matilda: *leaves the room* I'll see you later.

Misha: Madam…

_And so, Matilda enters the room of Prototype AI…_

Matilda: *smiles* I'm here.

Prototype AI: …

Matilda: *moves closer to him* He's asleep… *turns around and is about to leave*

Prototype AI: Matilda? Is that you?

Matilda: You're awake? How are you feeling?

Prototype AI: He died…

Matilda: He?

Prototype AI: I failed again… He was…

Matilda: It's okay. It doesn't matter anymore. *hugs him*

Prototype AI: Really?

Matilda: Yes. Forget about them. *looks at him* Did you sleep well?

Prototype AI: *nods* I did, and you know what?

Matilda: What?

Prototype AI: I dreamt about a beautiful place. It was colorful and filled with things that moved and ran from corner to corner and the field seemed endless.

Matilda: …!!!

Prototype AI: What was that place, Matilda?

Matilda: It's…paradise.

Prototype AI: Then, that's where the others are right?

Matilda: *nods* Yes.

Prototype AI: *smiles* I get to see them? But… *looks down*

Matilda: What's wrong?

Prototype AI: They said I have to stay here for 40 more years. *looks up to Matilda* Is that a long time, Matilda?

Matilda: Maybe it is.

Prototype AI: Why do you not call me Prototype AI? Everyone here calls me that, so, why not?

Matilda: That's not your given name, right?

Prototype AI: So? What difference does that make?

Matilda: It makes a big difference…

Prototype AI: Okay…if you say so.

Matilda: *crouches in front of Prototype AI and holds his hands* The last experiment will be today.

Prototype AI: Last?

Matilda: Yes. It will be the last. You will…be free, then…

Prototype AI: Free?

Matilda: Yes, Are you ready?

Prototype AI: *smiles* Yes.

_I was deep in thought while Matilda was taking me to the experimentation room on a stretcher, "What did she mean by free? Why is this last? Am I not good enough? Does she hate me? Why? Are they tired of taking care of me…because I always fail? Is that it? I'm sorry…" and so, we reached the heart of the laboratory, the thing they call ARMs district… _

Prototype AI: *enters a canopy-like thing*

Misha: Stay still. *attaches needles to him*

Prototype AI: …

Misha: *steps out* We'll be rising the water now.

Prototype AI: *nods*

Misha: … *stares at him* "Did he really deserve this?"

_Everything is set, the scientists are sitting in their positions and Prototype AI is ready while they are watching him through a huge screen…_

Scientist (M): Is everything prepared?

Matilda: It'll be okay. Inject the stimulants now.

Scientist (F): Understood, Madam.

Prototype AI: …!!! *closes his eyes* "It hurts more than before…! Why? Isn't it the same like last time?"

Scientist (F): Madam, the stimulants are at maximum now.

Matilda: Is the test subject ready?

Scientist (M): Yes, Madam. He's nerves are already connected to Prototype AI.

Matilda: Very well. *presses a button on the console* Can you hear me?

Prototype AI:" Matilda? I-I can't hear anything…"

Matilda: Start now. Focus on the test subject.

Young man: *sitting at the mechanical chair in the lab in the next room* I-I'm ready!

Misha: You wish for power, right?

Young man: I do!

Misha: Good. We'll begin now. *places a helmet on the young man's head*

(A/N: The helmet is the one connecting the young man to Prototype AI's mind)

Meanwhile…

Prototype AI: *opens his eyes* "I can't see clearly, either… Is Matilda there? Huh? Is that a being? Standing there? Why is it here?

{He sees a fox standing in front of him…}

_Meanwhile…_

Young man: Huh?! Ahhh!!!! Help me!!!

Misha: What's wrong?! *shakes the young man* Hey!

Young man: Uwaaahhh!!!

Misha: …!!!

_The young man is slowly morphing into a giant monster…_

Misha: Oh my god…! *runs to the console in the room and presses a button to connect with the control room* Madam! The test subject has run wild again! I request assistance! It's quite differ-

_The connection was suddenly cut and only static could then be heard in the control room…_

Scientist (M): W-What happened?!

Matilda: *presses a button to connect to Misha* Come in, Misha! What happened?! Misha!

_Guard (M) connects to the control room and can be seen through the huge screen…_

Guard (M): Madam! Escape quickly! The army has invaded- Ughhh!

_The guard was shot and he died…_

Matilda: The army?! Why now! Dammit…

Scientist (M): Let's evacuate madam! Quickly!

Matilda: … You're right. Go!

Scientist (F): What about you, Madam?

Matilda: Go!

Scientist (F): Yes, Madam.

_The scientists left as Matilda stayed to corrupt all the files in the console…_

Matilda: *presses a button to connect to Prototype AI* Can you still hear me?

Prototype AI: …

Matilda: I'm sorry…I lied to you… This goodbye, huh… *leaves* "I'm really sorry…"

Prototype AI: "It's so quiet… Is it just me? Or, is everyone gone? Will I make it to paradise too?"

_Suddenly the monster crashes the wall to the control room, sending piles of rocks flying across the room, one hits the walls of the canopy-like thing Prototype AI is in, shatters the glass and sets him free…_

Prototype AI: …

Monster: *looks around and roars*

Prototype AI: "Huh? I'm outside? Why?"

_The soldiers come in the control room…_

Prototype AI: "Who?"

Leader of the army: Finally found the big guy and what we came for. Go on boys, clean the garbage, but, leave the boy to me.

Prototype AI: "Who is this man? I can't quite see his face… Maybe I should ask…"

_The Leader of the army walks towards Prototype AI while his men were fighting the monster…_

Leader of the army: Hey there, kid! Can you hear me?

Prototype AI: [Who are you?]

{Prototype AI utters this statement and yet no words come out from his mouth}

Prototype AI: "Nothing came out? Why?"

Leader of the army: Can't speak? Don't worry. We don't need your voice for the army, what we need is your ability.

_They took me out and this was the first time I had ever stepped out and saw a bright light, which Matilda told me was the sun. I finally saw something new, something outside the laboratory, but, they still killed that man, I'm sure that was him… I'm the reason for that…_

Leader of the army: Take him inside the car. Go!

Soldier (M): Yes, sir! *salutes*

Prototype AI: "Isn't that the thing from before?"

_The fox stands before him, yet again …_

Prototype AI: [Why are you here?]

_Suddenly, a bright light engulfs the whole area…_

Leader of the army: What the hell?!

Soldier: What happened, sir? *runs towards the captain*

Leader of the army: I-I have no idea.

_Then Prototype AI suddenly appears in front of a girl sitting in an oasis…_

Girl with braids: Huh?! A human? Here? *examines Prototype AI* Yo! Still among the living? Hey! *shakes him*

Prototype AI: …

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

A/N: Well, that's all for now. Hope you guys liked it. We've got the concept of this fic from Digital Devil Saga. But, not all of it, okay.

***: Yeah, she still isn't over it. Please R&R and no flames. See you guys at the next chapter! Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2: A New Name

A/N: All right, here's our second chapter! Thanks to The Agent of Chaos for the review. It gave us a lot of boost to continue this fic!

***: What she said. In any case, let's begin the second chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Wild Arms. Never have, never will. But, I do own the OCs and the plot.

**Chapter 2: A New Name**

_After the attack at the lab, Prototype AI ended up in the army's hands, suddenly, a fox appeared before him and all was engulfed in light. The moment the light dissipated, Prototype AI was nowhere to be found. He was then found by a girl with braids in an oasis in large desert…_

Girl with braids: *shakes Prototype AI* Hey! * looks around* Geez, where did you even come from? Why did you suddenly appear in front of me? "Who is this guy, anyway?"

Prototype AI: *slowly begins to opens his eyes* [Huh? Where am I?]

Girl with braids: Huh?! Awake? *sighs* Phew, finally. *points her finger to Prototype AI* Hey, you!

Prototype AI: *looks at the Girl with braids* [Me?]

Girl with braids: Yeah, you! Listen! You scared the hell out of me suddenly appearing like that! You- You!

Prototype AI: [appeared?] *looks around*

Girl with braids: Anyways I don't care about you. *stands up* Goodbye, then!

Prototype AI: *extends out his hand to the girl* [Huh? But, wait-]

Girl with braids: What?

Prototype AI: [Please, don't go. I don't even know where I am.]

Girl with braids: Are you mute?

Prototype AI: [Mute?]

Girl with braids: *thinks* "What to do? Does he have any use for me or not?"

_Suddenly, a squirrel jumps out of the girl's dress…_

Girl with braids: Whoa! *turns to the squirrel* Why did you jump out of my dress like that?! You little-

Squirrel: *holds his tail* [Scary, as always. I only jumped out cause it was hot, you moron.]

{For this statement: In reality the only sound that can be heard is the noise made by a squirrel and not literally talking}

Prototype AI: *stares at the squirrel* …!!! [You're an ARM?!]

Squirrel: *looks at Prototype AI* [Why are you staring at me?]

Prototype AI: *grabs the squirrel*

Squirrel: …!!! [Whoa! Hey, wait!]

Prototype AI: *turns to the girl with braids* [He's an ARM! I'm sure!]

Girl with braids: Huh? What are you doing?

Squirrel: [This feeling. You don't seem ordinary to me. Who are you?]

Prototype AI: *turns to the squirrel and points to himself* [Me?]

Squirrel: [Wait! You looked at me?! You actually got what I said?! That's impossible!]

Prototype AI: [You understand me?]

Squirrel: [Quite. You see, I'm quite used to reading lips, kid.]

Prototype AI: [I see.]

Girl with braids: *walks towards Prototype AI* Mic's not biting you?

Mic: [He doesn't look half bad to me.]

Girl with braids: Well, if Mic trusts you then I suppose I can, too.

Prototype AI: …???

Girl with braids: Welcome aboard, then. I'm a professional bandit! The name's Annatallie Mithra! You can just call me Anna. If ever you can call me, that is. Wait!

Prototype AI: …???

Anna: You'll be working under me to repay me, so, I suppose that you should call me…Boss! Ohhh… I love the sound of that! Go on, say it!

Prototype AI: [Boss!] "What is that, anyway? And why did she say, work under me to repay me? Do I owe her anything? Why should I even work under her? And she doesn't look like a bandit one bit, well, at least, based from the stories Matilda told me, that is."

Anna: Onwards, then, my slave!

Prototype AI: [Right boss.] "Now, I'm her slave? What an obnoxious girl this is."

Anna: *looks around* We should head for the road up ahead. Can you walk slave?

Prototype AI: "I can, so, don't call me that."

Anna: Okay!

_They walk for a while until they finally reach the road…_

Anna: Here we are! *huffs* Finally.

Prototype AI: "She's tired, already? Oh, heck. *looks around* So, this is a road, huh. It's quite smaller than I thought it would be."

Anna: *looking at the road, then, turns to Prototype AI* Oh, look slave, a wagon! Let's ask for a ride!

Prototype AI: *nods* [If you say so…Boss.]

Anna: I'll stop the wagon, 'kay? *turns to the man who's driving the wagon* YO!

_Then, the wagon stops in front of them…_

Anna: Let us hitch a ride, will yah?

Man in the wagon: Why? Where are you headed?

Anna: We're heading to Sorocca Vinta. You know that place?

Man in the wagon: What a coincidence, then. That's where I'm headed, as well. I'm going there to visit my son in the cathedral.

Anna: Great! Then, we'll get on.

Man in the wagon: Go right ahead, then.

Anna: Thanks! *turns to Prototype AI* C'mon, slave!

Prototype AI: *nods* "Sorocca Vinta? What is that, a place? I never heard that place before. Is it new? I wonder."

_They hop on at the back of the wagon and settled themselves. Prototype AI sat down at the edge while Anna laid back, then, the wagon started to proceed towards town…_

Prototype AI: *looking at the scenario as the wagon moves* …

Anna: *looks at Prototype AI* Do you have a name?

Mic: *comes out of Anna's clothes*

Prototype AI: *turns to Anna and nods*

Anna: You do, huh? Well, I guess so…then, I can't call you slave anymore, huh.

Prototype AI: …???

Anna: See, I only call you that since I don't know your name and you can't tell me, right?

Prototype AI: *looks away* "Name, huh…"

Anna: Oh, come on. *sits up* Don't be angry at your boss. Oh! I know!

Prototype AI: *turns to Anna* …??? [What?]

Anna: I'll just give you a temporary name! I guess, at least, until you can already tell me your name. So, what? You agree?

Prototype AI: *nods* "I guess that's better than slave, right?"

Anna: *thinks* So, what name, huh… Hmm…

Prototype AI: *stares at Anna* …

Anna: I know! Max!

Prototype AI: *shakes his head*

Anna: No? Then, what about…

Prototype AI: *stares at Anna* …

Anna: Fuuta!

Prototype AI: *shakes his hands in a manner of saying no*

Anna: Still no? Then…

Prototype AI: "What kind of names are Max and Fuuta, anyway?"

Anna: Russevelt!

Prototype AI: *forms an x mark with his arms*

Anna: What?! Stop being choosy, already! But, oh, heck, fine! Umm….

Prototype AI: "I wonder what the name is this time. Are you sure those are even names?"

Anna: Mithra slave one?

Prototype AI: *stands up and looks as if he'll jump off the wagon at any instant*

Anna: OK! OK! I GET YOUR POINT! I'll think!

Prototype AI: *sits down* …

Anna: …How about…Rem…

Prototype AI: *stares at Anna* [Rem?]

Anna: What? You don't like it?

Mic: *looks at Prototype AI* [You don't like the name?]

Prototype AI: *smiles* [I like it, thank you, boss.]

Mic: *smiles* [Good for you, then, Rem.]

Anna: So you…like it?

Prototype AI: *nods* [I do, boss.]

Anna: *smiles* Then, it's decided. That's your name for now, 'kay, Rem?

Rem: *nods*

Man in the wagon: I think we'll be reaching Sorroca Vinta soon.

Rem & Anna and Mic: *turns to the man driving the wagon*

Anna: *stands up and goes near the driver from the back of the wagon* Really?!

Man in the wagon: Yeah. Can't you see it, yet?

Anna: *looks ahead to view the town* …! I see it!

Man in the wagon: See? We're almost there.

Anna: *turns to Rem* Do you see it, Rem?! Take a look! *points at the town ahead*

_Rem comes closer towards Anna and looks at the direction where she's pointing and sees a huge and remarkable town up ahead…_

Anna: That's it! That's Sorocca Vinta, Rem!

Rem: *looks at Anna* "Sorocca Vinta…"

Anna: *looks at the view of the town* I'm getting excited now.

Rem: …???

Anna: *turns to Rem* It's our first time there. *turns to Mic* Right, Mic?

Mic: *walks towards Anna and climbs her arm to reach her shoulder* [Right on, Anna dear!]

Rem: "He really is an ARM, huh… But, why is he here, then? I don't get this."

_Then, they finally reach Sorocca Vinta after some time…_

Man in the wagon: *pulls the rope of his horses to stop the wagon in front of town* We're here.

_Anna & Rem with Mic goes down the wagon…_

Anna: *waves at the man in the wagon* Thanks again for the ride, old man!

Man in the wagon: *raises his hat* No problem, little lady.

Anna: Don't forget me, 'kay? 'Cause I'm one hell of a famous bandit!

Man in the wagon: *laughs a bit* I see. Good luck, then.

Anna: Of course! *points towards town* Onwards then, Rem!

Rem: *snirks* "She seems okay now that I think about it."

_As the gate open for them, Rem and Anna enter town, and then…_

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**

A/N: Anna's last name, Mithra, is taken from SMT: DDS2's Mithra. Also, the line, _'Cause I'm one hell of a famous bandit! _is a taken from Kuroshitsuji.

***: It sounded okay at the time, anyway. So, I'm not complaining. Just get the next one done soon.

Empyrea: Yeah, yeah. Well, you heard her. See you guys in the next chapter! Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3: First Word

A/N: This chapter is the 3rd chapter, folks! Luckily, it ended up longer than I expected.

***: *check's word count* Hey, you're right. Good job on that, then.

Empyrea: Well, not much to say, so, let's begin!

Disclaimer: I don't own Wild Arms. Never have, never will. But, I do own the OCs and the plot.

**Chapter 3: First Word**

_Rem and Anna's trip to Sorroca Vinta went on without trouble. They hitched a ride on the wagon of a man, who was also headed for the said place, and now they are in the very first are of the town, the Traveler's District…_

Rem: *looks around* "So this is a town, huh…"

Mic: *jumps to Rem's shoulder* [You like the town, kid?]

Rem: *turns to Mic and nods* [Never seen one before.]

Mic: [Really? Why is that? Where were you from?]

Rem: *looks forward* [I don't really know.]

Mic: [I see. Don't worry, kid, it's not only you.]

Rem: …??? [What do you mean?]

Mic: [Well, I kind of can't remember my past, too.]

Rem: … "Past…"

Anna: *steps in front of Rem* Okay!

Rem: …??? [What's wrong boss?]

Anna: Wait here! *points at the store where they stopped* I'll just go in this store and get something, 'kay?

Rem: *nods* [I guess so.]

Anna: Okay, good! Wait for me, 'kay?

Anna enters the store…

Rem: *looks up to read the sign borad of the store* … [Bullet Crane?]

Mic: [You look confused.]

Rem: *nods* [Kind of.]

Mic: [Well, that's just normal, kid. You see, Anna here uses guns for her weapon.]

Rem: *turns to Mic* [Weapon?]

Mic: *nods* [Yup! Yup!]

Rem: *looks around* "A weapon, huh… I wonder for what."

_Suddenly, a huge man walks their way in a very disturbing manner…_

Mic: *looks at the man* [Who is that?]

Rem: "Weapons, huh… Do I need one? I wonder…"

Old man: *standing in front of a poster in the wall near Rem* Huh? *looks at the huge man walking past him*

Young man wearing a hat: *notices the huge man* …! Is that-

Man with a cane: *standing beside the man wearing a hat and whispers to him* Yes. That man is the bandit known for being a merciless killer in town.

Young man wearing a hat: Shit! Really?!

Man with a cane: Not so loud, moron!

Young man wearing a hat: Shit, he's coming this way, man.

Man with a cane: Let's get out of here!

Young man wearing a hat: R-Right.

_The young man and the man with a cane left the town square, frightened, and as the huge man passes the area, one by one, all the people stepped aside to avoid a fight with the known bandit, but…_

Rem: *looking at a poster near the store* … "Wanted? What does that mean? And why is it that this man and that huge bandit look alike? Or, is that just me?"

Mic: [Umm… Hey, kid, maybe we should move aside.]

Rem: *keeps on analyzing the poster* [Where?]

Mic: [The h-huge guy's almost here, Rem!]

Rem: [So?]

_The huge man steps closer to Rem…_

Huge bandit: Hey, kid!

Rem: *continues reading* …

Huge bandit: Hey!

Rem: *turns to the bandit with a strong look*

Huge bandit: Why are you looking at my poster?!

Rem: "His, huh…"

Huge bandit: What's your name?

Rem: …

Huge bandit: I asked what's your name, squirt!

Rem: *looks back at the poster* "Stupid gorilla."

Huge bandit: How dare you look away while I'm talking with you?! Grr! I want to kill you, kid!

Rem: "Go on and try, ugly."

Huge bandit: I have an ARM from the military! *holds his gun in his belt*

Rem: *looks at his belt* "You call that an ARM? …The hell."

Huge bandit: I'll let you have a taste of it, then! *points the gun to Rem's head*

_The people in the area are all scared and, at the same time, shocked with the turn of events…_

Rem: … "How slow, Shoot if you're going to shoot already, ugly gorilla."

Huge bandit: Take this! *about to pull the trigger*

Rem: "Too slow." *he suddenly bends the huge man's right arm.*

Huge bandit: ARRGHH! WHAT THE FUCK?!

Rem: "Don't blame me, pal. You should have pulled the trigger when you had a chance."

Mic: …!!! [That's-]

Anna: *steps out of the store* All done, Rem! Let's go!

Rem: *already standing in front of the store and smiles*

Anna: Did something happen?

Rem: *shakes his head*

Anna: I see, then, let's go!

_Rem and Anna leave to find an Inn…_

Anna: *while walking* You must be thinking that the town's pretty small, huh.

Rem: *looks at Anna* [Why?]

Anna: You know, half the town is for travelers and the other half are for clergymen.

Rem: [Clergymen?]

Mic: [She meant the priests and monks who are called holy people. You know who those freaks are, right?]

Rem: *shakes his head* [This is my first time hearing about it.]

Mic: [Really? Wow, and I thought it was public news, too.]

Anna: *stops walking* No point in staying in this town, right?

Rem: *stops walking* [I guess so…]

Anna: You mean no, right? Well, maybe we should get out of here. Personally, I hate this kind of place.

Rem: "What about this place?"

Anna: Let's go.

Rem: *nods* [If you really wanna go, then, I don't really care.]

Anna: *turns around* Then, we should just forget about the inn.

Mic: [Aww… No food yet, huh.]

Anna: And then- !!! *covers Rem* Take cover, Rem! Enemies!

Rem: *looks around with his eyes* …

Anna: *draws her guns* All right! Good thing I had my partners cleaned! *prepares to fire*

Rem: "I don't think they'll just show up that easily."

Anna: … "Are they here? When will they shoot? Dammit!"

Bandit Leader: *hiding behind a huge rock* "Heh! I'll make sure you guys die! Mithra, you bitch! You took away my fortune! We'll make you pay for that!" *signals to his companions*

Bandit (F): *points a machine gun at Anna and Rem* Don't move!

Anna: …!!! *points her gun at the bandit* What do you want?!

Bandit (F): You probably don't remember us, but, we remember you!

Anna: What?!

Bandit (F): Now!

_Suddenly, their reinforcements appear with a huge container with them which resembles a cage…_

Anna: What the-?!

Rem: *stares at the cage* "I'm feeling something weird through that cage… It's not just me. What is this familiar feeling?"

Bandit (F): Say your prayers now, Mithra!

Anna: Fool! I'm not going to lose to the likes of you people!

Bandit (F): *smirks* I wonder about that! *turns to her companions* Open the cage!

_The bandits begin to slowly open the container and a ferocious sound can be heard from the cage…_

Anna: "…!!! What is that thing?! I hear growling?!" Rem, stay alert!

Rem: "Growling?! Is it-"

_Suddenly, a huge monster comes out from the cage and the bandits flee…_

Anna: What the hell?! Is that an animal?!

Rem: "ARMs?! I'm certain of it. This feeling and that structure, it's definitely a product of gene mutation."

Bandit (F): *laughs* Bye! *flees*

Anna: Bastard!

Bandit Leader: *hiding behind a rock* This is the end, Mithra!

Anna: *aims at the monster and shoots it*

_The bullets appear to have no effect on the monster…_

Anna: It didn't work?!

Rem: *analyzing their enemy* If I'm right, then…"

Anna: *keeps one of her guns in her holster* Dammit! *runs and takes Rem with him by grabbing his arm* Run, Rem!

Rem: "Why should we run? There's no point."

_The monster runs after them and catches up in no time flat…_

Anna: *gasps* It's that fast?! What the-!

Rem: *draws the gun from Anna's holster*

Anna: Rem, what are you doing?!

Rem: *aims for the monster*

Anna: It's no use, Rem! *holds Rem's arm* Stop it!

Rem: *shakes his head*

Anna: Listen to me! I already tried that!

Rem: [You shot his shield, boss.]

Anna: What?! What are talking about?!

Rem: *shoots the monster*

Anna: …!!!

_Rem hit the nail in on the head. The bullets he fired homed in on the monster's left eye and it, in turn, falls down, clutches its left eye and growled in pain…_

Anna: *shocked* It worked?!

Rem: "It's not over, yet. This one must be a D or C class modified human. It's supposedly resilient."

_The monster tries to stand even after losing one of its eyes…_

Anna: *shouts* It's still moving?!

Rem: *aims for the monster* "If it is D or C class, then, normal bullets can kill them."

Anna: *turns to Rem* What are you gonna do?

Rem: *shoots at the monster*

_The bullet hits the monster's right eye…_

Anna: "He hit it again?! He actually hit it?!"

_Rem aims for the monster and shoots its temple as it knelt in the ground, in pain, and the bullet passes straight through the monster's temple…_

Anna: *screams for a short period of time* You killed it…?

Rem: [Seems that way. It's not that resilient, after all.]

Mic: *comes out of Anna's clothes* [Is it over?]

Anna: …

Mic: [Anna?] *looks at the monster who is already dead* [Shoot, what happened here?!]

Rem: …

Bandit Leader: "They killed that monster?! That's impossible! *shows up from the spot where he is hiding and shoots Anna and Rem*

Rem: *shoots towards the bandit leader*

_The bullet shot by Rem hits the bullet of the bandit leader…_

Bandit Leader: What the fuck?! Fine, then! *puts out a machine gun* Feel this, you assholes! Die!

Rem: *shoots the bandit leader*

Bandit Leader: *his hands get shot* Argh! No!!! *aims for Anna*

Rem: …! *points his gun at the bandit leader*

Anna: *stops Rem by holding his arm* Wait, Rem!

Rem: *looks at Anna*

Anna: Don't shoot, yet.

Rem: *nods*

Anna: Why do you want to kill me so much?

Bandit Leader: Hmph. It's because your brother was the one who annihilated our whole clan! You bitch! You and your dirty ass of a brother did this-

Anna: …!!! *kicks the Bandit Leader flat to the ground and steps on his face* Don't say bad things about my brother! You're just a lowlife!

Rem: *holds Anna's shoulder*

Anna: I know. *removes her foot and turns to the bandit leader* I'll only let you live this once, but, remember this, don't you ever show your face to me again or I'm going to kill you with my own hands!

Bandit Leader: Uahh!!! *flees*

Anna: … "My brother, huh…"

Rem: … "An ARM here and something about boss' brother…but, maybe I shouldn't pry about it and… I feel dizzy… Is that a- huh?"

_Rem suddenly faints…_

Anna: …!!! *turns to Rem* Rem?! What happened?!

Mic: *runs towards Rem and holds his face* [Are you still breathing, kid?!]

Anna: Oh no!

Mic: [What now?!] *turns to Anna*

Anna: *looks around* "No other choice!"

_Anna carries Rem on her back…_

Mic: *standing on Anna's head* [Can you really carry him?]

Anna: Shoot, he's heavy. "Where should I go now? Think, Anna, think!" Ah! I know! The men back at the cathedral may be able to heal you.

_So, Anna starts walking back headed to the cathedral…_

Anna: *carrying Rem* We're almost there. Hang in there, Rem.

Rem: *still unconscious* …

_Anna finally reaches the gate of the cathedral…_

Anna: Please, help me! I need someone to heal to my friend here!

_Then, a man wearing a white dress notices Anna and Rem by the gate and runs towards them…_

Man in white: What happened?!

Anna: Please, help me! He needs to be tented to immediately!

Man in white: I understand. Just wait a moment.

_The man wearing a white dress opens the gate for them…_

Man in white: *leads them into the cathedral* This way, hurry.

Anna: *nods*

_They walk further into the cathedral until they reached and entered a room, which Anna thought at the time looks like a place for healing…_

Man in white: Place him there by that circle engraved on the ground.

Anna: Okay. *puts Rem down in the middle of the magic circle*

Man in white: Okay, now let me handle this.

Anna: All right. *steps aside*

Man in white: *touches Rem's forehead* …

_Then, the white man scoops a handful of water from the small fountain in the room…_

Man in white: *let's Rem drink the water* Heal him.

_A bright light covers them for a short while, and then…_

Man in white: *turns to Anna* He should be fine now.

Anna: *walks closer towards Rem* Rem?

Mic: *runs to Rem and stays close to him* [Kid?]

Rem: *still lying unconscious* …

Anna: Rem, can you hear me? It's your boss. Everything's okay now, so, please, wake up already. Rem?

Rem: *slowly opens his eyes* …

Anna: Rem!

Mic: [He's awake!]

Rem: *looks at Anna* Boss?

**END OF CHAPTER THREE**

A/N: No references this time. Hehe. Anyways, now Rem can talk. Yay! He's no longer mute! Let's celebrate!

***: *sweatdrops* Oh, well. In any case, please R&R, and see you guys next time!


	4. Chapter 4: The Journey Begins

A/N: Chapter 4 is up, folks! Too bad there are not many readers…

***: Yeah, well, we just have to live with it.

Empyrea: Yeah… Oh, well. On to the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Wild Arms. Never have, never will. But, I do own the OCs and the plot.

**Chapter 4: The Journey Begins**

_Rem's first visit to a town sure was eventful. First, the infamous bandit in that town almost shot him, which would've been the case had he not defeated the guy. Then, they run into bandits that hold a grudge on Anna's brother, then, finally, he collapses all of a sudden. Anna was able to bring him to the cathedral where he was healed. When he came to, he finally regained his voice…_

Anna: *helps Rem sit up* Are you okay? How are you feeling?

Rem: *smiles* Just a little dizzy now. I'm fine, boss.

Mic: [Umm… Kid, you're talking, right?]

Rem: Huh? Wait… You're right.

Anna: What's wrong?!

Rem: I can speak now.

Anna: …!!! Hey! You're right!

Rem: *turns to the man in white* Were you the one who healed me? If so, then, thank you very much, mister.

Man in white: No need to thank me, it is our job to bless the weak and heal the wounded.

Anna: Still, we thank you, okay?

Man in white: Lady, may I ask you something?

Anna: What?

Man in white: Why did he pass out?

Anna: I don't know myself.

Rem: …

Anna: *turns to Rem* Why is that, Rem?

Rem: I'm not sure, but, I suddenly felt weird and dizzy.

Man in white: I see, then, it must be exhaustion.

Anna: Really?

Man in white: I think so.

Anna: Okay, then, we'll be going now!

Man in white: Going?

Anna: *helping Rem stand up* Yup! We're bandits see!

Man in white: Bandits? I don't think I know your faces, though.

Anna: Huh? You don't know me? I'm one hell of a famous bandit!

Man in white: Or so you say.

Rem: We're more of travelers than bandits, sir.

Man in white: Now that explains it.

Anna: We're bandits!

Mic: *climbs Rem's shoulder* [Or so you say.]

Anna: Whatever.

Man in white: Oh! Then, you're going on a journey, if by some chance, are you two going to Helel's sanctuary?

Anna: Helel's sanctuary? What the hell is that? Is that edible?

Man in white: *giggles* No, madam, it is a place.

Anna: It is?

Man in white: So, are you going there or not?

Anna: *thinks* Hmm… Well, maybe.

Man in white: I need a definite answer, little lady.

Anna: I'm not little! But, that aside, well…where is that place anyway?

Man in white: Well, it's quite a ways south from here.

Anna: Really?

Man in white: I believe it's right past the south border.

Anna: Then, we are going there.

Man in white: Then, may I join you two until we reach Helel's sanctuary?

Anna: Huh? Why?

Man in white: I have an urgent matter to attend to there.

Anna: Why should I take you along?!

Man in white: Do not fear. I will not drag you down. I shall heal you if needed and your companion there might fall ill again.

Anna: *looks at Rem* Grr… Fine, but you have to follow my orders! I'm the leader of this troop! Got that?!

Man in white: Thank you for your understanding.

Anna: Whatever.

Man in white: Allow me to introduce myself then, I am Cliff, Cliff Shefill.

Anna: Annatallie Mithra.

Rem: You can call me Rem. *points to Mic who is standing in his shoulder* This here is Mic.

Anna: Yup! That's my partner!

Cliff: Shall we be going, then?

Anna: Right.

_They leave town at once and they head for the train station called Sorroca Vinta S1…_

Anna: *looks pissed* Finally here, huh.

Rem: *looks around* So, this is a station?

Cliff: Yes, this is it. We shall be riding that train over there. *points towards the train*

Rem: Is it just me or is it about to leave?

Anna and Mic: …!!!

Anna: Shoot you're right, Rem!!!

Mic: [We should hurry!]

Cliff: Oh my, you are right, sir Rem.

Anna: *turns to Cliff* Don't act calm, idiot! Let's go!

Cliff: Understood.

Rem: Should we hurry?

Mic: [We should, kid.]

_They dash towards the train and barely made it in time. Fortunately, they were able to catch up and ride on the train. They then settled themselves on the third cart of the train…_

Anna: Phew!

Mic: *sits next to Anna* [Good thing we made it in time.]

Cliff: *looks around* At least we rode on the right train.

Anna: *stands up* What?! This thing could be the wrong train?!

Cliff: It was only a joke. I would have told you before we even boarded, right?

Anna: *sits down* Whatever.

Rem: *sitting next to Cliff and is looking at the view outside the train* …

Cliff: *looks at Rem* Something wrong, sir Rem?

Rem: *turns to Cliff* Huh? Oh, i-it's nothing.

Anna: *stares at Rem* …???

Mic: [Hey kid.]

Rem: *looks at Mic* What's wrong, Mic?

Mic: [Is this your first time riding a train?]

Rem: Honestly, yes.

Mic: [Really?! Well, that explains a lot.]

Anna: What's wrong, Rem?

Rem: I was just wondering…

Anna: About?

Rem: How does this thing even move?

Anna: Huh?

Rem: I mean it's so big and it looks real heavy, too. I don't even think I can lift it and there are a lot of passengers, so…

Anna: Oh! I get your point. I guess it is hard to believe that this thing can move so fast.

Rem: *nods*

Anna: *stands up* Well, then, allow master to teach you!

Mic: [Master?]

Rem: "Since when were you my master?"

Anna: You see, Rem, this thing is being pulled by tons of horses!

_The people in the cart start to look in Anna's direction and began to whisper to each other…_

Cliff: *giggles* Oh, really?

Anna: *nods* Uh-huh!

Rem: "Horses?" *opens the window next to his seat*

Anna: *looks at Rem* …???

Rem: *peeks outside and then looks back at Anna* But, I don't see any horses, boss.

Anna: Huh? Well... "Why is that anyway?" Ah! They're underground!

Rem: Underground?! Then, how can they pull the train? Doesn't being underground make things more inconvenient?

Anna: Huh? No, they're underground! I think.

Rem: You think?

Cliff: *giggles* It's fine now, mademoiselle.

Anna: What?! Why are you laughing?!

Cliff: Allow me to explain, sir Rem.

Rem: *looks at Cliff* How the horses pull the train?

Cliff: No, No. You see, there are no horses, but, instead, people in the engine part of the train burn charcoal there.

Rem: Charcoal? What is that? Is that a kind of Metal?

Cliff: No, it is a black colored thing used for things like this.

Rem: Really?

Cliff: Yes.

Rem: Wow, I never knew that. Thank you, Cliff.

Cliff: *smiles at Rem* No need to thank me.

Rem: *smiles and turns to Anna* Thank you, too, boss.

Anna: *sits down* Whatever.

Rem: *giggles*

Anna: What's so funny?!

Rem: You look cute when you're angry, boss.

Anna: *blushes* What?!

Rem: Did I say anything wrong?

Cliff: I believe this is the first compliment she has received in her life.

Anna: *turns to Cliff* Of course not, moron!

Cliff: My apologies, then.

Mic: *looks at Anna* [That was her first, actually.]

Rem: It really is?

Mic: *nods* [100% sure, kid.]

Rem: I see.

Anna: Stop, you people-

_Suddenly, the train stops…_

Anna: What the hell?!

Cliff: Are we in the south border?

Rem: *looks outside* I don't think so.

Cliff: Then, I assume that we best be prepared for the worst case scenario.

Anna: *looks at their back* That's most likely the case. Hey! Where did all the passengers go?!

_The passenger's seats are all empty…_

Rem: *looks outside* …! Duck!

Cliff: *ducks*

Anna: What?!

Rem: *covers Anna*

_Suddenly, the roof of the train crashes and trapped them inside…_

Anna: What happened?! Rem?! *looks around* Where are you?! Cliff?!

**END OF CHAPTER FOUR**

A/N: I'm so sorry if it's awfully short. But, it really has to end there.

***: Instead of apologizing just do the next chapter already…

Empyrea: *mashes *** with a hammer* Don't mind her. See you in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5: Hold on Tight

A/N: Okay, here's the fifth chapter! And I don't care if no one reads it!

***: *pats Empyrea's back* Don't worry. I read it, and I really love it!

Empyrea: Awww… Thanks. Anyways, on to the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Wild Arms. Never have, never will. But, I do own the OCs and the plot.

**Chapter 5: Hold on Tight**

_Together with the monk they met at the Cathedral, Anna and Rem boarded the train headed for the South Border. The ride was peaceful until something crashed the train, and the three were separated…_

Anna: *looks around* Mic?! "No one's here but me? What happened to the others? I hope they're safe. I wonder what that thing that hit us was. It felt big… For some reason I feel kind of terrified… Is this because I'm all alone? Like that time back then…"

_Then, at the nearby part of the cart which is being blocked by debris…_

Cliff: *gains consciousness and tries to sit down* That was pretty rough. *looks around* Looks like I'm alone, huh. I wonder if I can get out of here. "Just in case, who should I look for first? Ms. Mithra or sir Rem? I think I'll prefer sir Rem in this kind of situation."

_Suddenly, the train rumbles again…_

Anna: *leans on the train's wall to maintain her balance* What the?!-

Cliff: … "What is that thing that's this strong?!"

_Then, the train was once again pushed towards the ground by a mighty strength…_

Anna: …!!! Oh, no!

Cliff: *looks around, and then, looks below* Oh, no! "The ground may give in!"

_The train was struck once more and the train fell down a huge hole created by the impact and led them towards an underground tunnel, the thrown out and scattered into different directions away from the train…_

Anna: *jumps and lands on foot* Phew!

Cliff: *chants while falling from the train* 

Anna: *sees Cliff from quite a distance from her* Cliff! *runs towards Cliff*

Cliff: *lands safely on the ground and then looks at the direction from where he heard Anna* Miss Anna?

Anna: Cliff!

Cliff: Are you alright?

Anna: I'm fine. *looks around* You're not with Rem?!

Cliff: I'm afraid not.

Anna: *looks around* Where are we, Cliff?

Cliff: I don't know, as well, Miss Anna.

Anna: I see… *turns to Cliff* Maybe we should look for Rem after all.

Cliff: I agree.

Anna: *looks up* Is there no way up?

Cliff: Even if that's the case, there still must be a different exit.

Anna: *nods* I guess so. Let's move out, then.

_Cliff and Anna start to go further in to explore the place and to search for Rem. Meanwhile, in the deeper part of the tunnel from where they fell…_

Rem: *lying unconscious* …

_A fox is standing in front of Rem and is patiently looking at him…_

Rem: *gains consciousness* H-Huh? *looks up* "A fox? Is that the same one I saw before?"

Fox: Isn't it about time you get up?

Rem: …What?

Fox: They're looking for you, you know.

Rem: They?

Fox: *nods, and then, turns around*

Rem: Wait! Where are you going?

Fox: Fear not, when the stars befall the land, we shall see each other again.

Rem: When the stars…befall the land? What are you talking about?

Fox: You will know in time, for now, farewell. *vanishes*

Rem: *slowly stands up* He's gone… *looks around* Where am I? Is this a hole?

_Then, back to where Cliff and Anna are…_

Anna: I'm tired, Cliff.

Cliff: What do you suggest I do, then?

Anna: Carry me!

Cliff: Oh, but, I am too weak for that, madam Anna.

Anna: What?! No complaints, you lowly servant!

Cliff: I may be your man but never your servant.

Anna: Grr….! You little-!

Cliff: *shows an angelic smile*

Anna: You asshole of a frigin preacher!

Cliff: My, thank you, mademoiselle.

Anna: Shut up!

_Suddenly, as they were about to turn, a small group of soldiers approached their way…_

Soldier (M): Do you really think that Prototype AI is in this stinky tunnel?

Soldier#2 (M): I actually kind of doubt it, but, if the general says so, then, it should be true, right?

Soldier#3 (M): I think so, too. Still, this could all be just a waste of time.

Soldier (M): Anyways, let's just keep looking.

Soldier#2: Yeah! It's boring in the camp, anyways.

_And so, the soldiers leave towards the other direction of where Anna and Cliff are hiding…_

Anna: *whispers* Are they gone?

Cliff: *peeks* Yes, they're gone.

Anna: *sighs* Good thing they didn't saw us, huh.

Cliff: *thinks* "Who did they mean when they said "Prototype AI"? Is that a name or a code of the military?"

Anna: Hey, Cliff!

Cliff: *looks at Anna* Yes, Miss Anna?

Anna: Let's go, already!

Cliff: *nods* Yes, of course.

_They leave once again to travel further into the tunnel. Rem, meanwhile, was venturing the tunnels in search of them…_

Rem: Mic? Are you here? *looks around* I don't see anyone…

Mic: [Kid?]

Rem: …!!! *turns around* Where are you?

Mic: [Over here, kid!]

Rem: Where, here?

Mic: [Over here at your side, in the debris.]

Rem: *turns to his right* …!!! Mic!

Mic: [Hi, kid.]

Rem: Don't move. I'll help you.

Mic: [Okay…]

Rem: *crouches then removes the rock blocking Mic*

Mic: [Thanks, kid. I owe you one.]

Rem: Are you okay?

Mic: *nods* [I think so.]

Rem: *looks around*

Mic: *looks around* [Is Anna not here yet?]

Rem: *shakes his head*

Mic: [Do you know where we are?]

Rem: …Maybe…

Mic: [Maybe?]

Rem: I think I've seen this tunnel before…

Mic: [Really?!]

Rem: I'm not sure, though. I just get the feeling that I know this place.

Mic: *looks beyond* [It's so dark here…]

Rem: Don't worry. I think we'll be okay, and who knows, maybe we'll bump to Anna and Cliff soon.

Mic: *nods* [I hope so.] *climbs Rem's arm*

Rem: *stands up* "I really think I've been here before…"

Mic: [Rem?]

Rem: Let's go.

_They leave to look for the exit and the others, as well… Then, back to Anna and Cliff…_

Cliff: *carrying Anna piggyback* … *stops walking*

Anna: Huh? Hey! Why'd you stop? Keep on walking, slave!

Cliff: *puts Anna down* I tried, but, you are just too heavy, madam.

Anna: *got pissed* Heavy?! Me?! Why you-!

Cliff: Besides, why did I even agree, anyway? Ah! Yes, you assumed I agreed and you suddenly hopped on me, right? Then, I clearly did not say yes, no?

Anna: "Bastard Cretin!"

Cliff: Shall we move forward now?

Anna: Whatever!

_Then, meanwhile Rem is about to turn to his right when he heard two people shouting…_

Mic: [Those voices… That has to be them right?] *looks at Rem*

Rem: *nods* We can hear them from a mile away, huh.

Mic: [Our bad.]

Rem: *giggles* Let's meet up with them, then.

Mic: [I was happy not too long ago, you know.]

_They took the turn and found Anna and Cliff walking their way…_

Anna: *notices Rem* …!!! Rem!

Rem: *waves at Anna* Boss!

Mic: [Yo!]

Anna: Rem! *runs towards Rem*

Cliff: *walks towards Rem and Mic* Sir Rem.

Rem: Hello, Cliff. We're glad you're both safe.

Anna: Us, too.

Cliff: Then, we should leave now, right?

Anna: ASAP.

Cliff: Yes, we know.

Anna: *looks around* Then, maybe the exit's *points to her right* this-

_Suddenly, the tunnel begins to shake…_

Anna: *face plant* Argh!!!

Rem: …! Are you okay, boss?!

Anna: Ouch… No, I'm not, idiot.

Rem: Oops, sorry.

Cliff: *looks around* What's going on?

_Then, a huge monster which resembles an ogre bores a hole from above them and lands in front of them…_

Anna: …!!! What the hell is that?!

Rem: *prepares for battle* "Another ARM?! It doesn't look like the one from before… …!!! Is this the thing that hit the train?!"

Monster: *growls*

Anna: Oh, hell, it's pissed!

Monster: I SHALL CRUSH YOUR TINY BONES, YOU GARBAGES!

Anna: What the hell?! It friggin' talks!

Rem: "It talked?! T-That's impossible! Then, this one is no low class ARM… Oh, no…"

Cliff: *turns to Anna and Rem* Are we in trouble?

Anna: Of course we are, dammit!

Cliff: Are we really?

Anna: Enough with your friggin' questions, you useless crap!

Cliff: My apologies, then.

_The monster suddenly strikes them…_

Anna: *points to the monster* Look out!

Cliff: *dodges the attack* "I see it's quite agile, as well."

Rem: "We can't beat it neither with bullets nor with normal weapons… Then, my only option… *looks at Anna and Cliff* is to turn them into genetically altered beings, as well? But what if I fail?"

Anna: What now?!

Cliff: Shoot it, madam!

Anna: *nods* Right! *draws her gun from her holster and shoots the monster*

_But, the monster doesn't even faze from Anna's attack…_

Anna: What the-?!

Rem: "There's no time left! I know that all my power does is take away lives, but, I know it can also be be used for the benefit of others! I really hope it works! Just this once! Please work!" *runs towards Anna and Cliff*

Anna: Rem, stay back!

Cliff: Sir Rem!

Rem: "There's a way, I know it! If that beast can talk, then, it can work! I know it can!"

Mic: *standing in Rem's shoulder* [Where are you going, kid?!]

Rem: Boss! Cliff!

Anna & Cliff: *turns to Rem*

Rem: Hold my hand!

Anna & Cliff: *looks at one another, and nods, and they run towards Rem*

_The moment they reached him, they each held one of his hands, and suddenly, a bright light engulfs them…_

**END OF CHAPTER FIVE **

A/N: Well, that ends there. The next one's gonna be good. I promise.

***: Yeah, that better be true. I've been waiting for the action all this time.

Empyrea: Well, you how it is. So, see you in the next chapter!


End file.
